You're Good for Me
by shematthew00
Summary: AU fanfic. Morgan is an attorney/playboy who gets what he wants. But in all the years he has been picking up guys in bars, he has never had one stay until morning. He ALWAYS kicks them out, ALWAYS. Except when it comes to a certain Doctor. A friend convinces him that it was meant to happen, so he figures why not? But can Morgan stay faithful or will he go back to his playboy ways?
1. Morning After

It was a sunny day in Chicago, the streets were filled with people enjoying the nice weather. However Derek Morgan wasn't out and about like most of his friends and family, no he was in bed laying next to some stranger. _I really need to stop picking up strangers and bars. I don't even remember this guy's name. _Morgan turned over and sighed.

'Uhm...' Morgan said trying to stir the man.

The man let out a breathy moan, 'Is it morning already?'

The man rolled over and wrapped his arms around Morgan burying his head in the crook of his neck. Morgan pushed the guy away mumbling a yes. The man looked at him sadly but began to gather his clothes.

'Ok...goodbye.' the man said awkwardly. Morgan felt bad so he stood up and blocked the door.

'Look, I'm sorry. I don't really like people to stay..after ya know.' Morgan stated, 'But I don't mind if you wanna shower and stuff. I need to run...again I'm sorry if I upset you.'

The man let out a mumbled reply which Morgan didn't hear. He was too busy gathering his clothes. He completely forgot that he had a meeting with the district attorney's office. After Morgan shut the door the stranger sighed. _Way to go Reid, you officially over stayed your welcome. _Before Reid left he showered, wrote Morgan a note, and locked up the place.

Morgan drove as fast as humanly possible. He ran into the building, not watching where he was going he ran right into someone.

'Damn.' Morgan said.

'Hey, watch it next time.' JJ said.

'Oh it's just you, am I to late?' Morgan asked breathlessly.

'Actually you are.' JJ frowned, 'But don't worry I took care of it. I told Chandler you were sick, you should probably get outta here before he sees you.'

'Thanks J, you're the best. I'm sorry. Next time if you want to stay home, I'll cover.' Morgan swallowed.

'Yeah well don't get to excited. He wants us both in court tomorrow.' JJ said handing him a file.

'Another gang banger?' Morgan asked.

'Nope. This is a hit and run case. Guy swears he didn't do it.' JJ said.

'They never do it. Or that is the story they always give us. I hate being a defense attorney, sometimes the odds are just against us.' Morgan frowned, 'I'll catch you later.'

Before he left JJ said, 'Oh by the way, how did it go with the young doctor?'

'Huh?' Morgan said.

'You know Dr. Reid...' JJ said.

'Who?' Morgan asked shaking his head.

'Morgan tell me you didn't forget his name. You went home with him last night remember.' JJ replied.

'Oh..wait he is a doctor?' Morgan asked.

'Yes, yes...you were going on and about how much you always wanted a doctor. You were blabbing all night about how he would shut up about statistics but you thought it was hot. I didn't really think he was your type, that is until you practically had sex with him on the dance floor. You should probably be a little more discreet Morgan.' JJ said sarcastically.

'Oh shit. I don't even remember last night. And this morning I sure as hell didn't remember the kid's name.' Morgan sighed, 'I wonder if he is still at my apartment...'

'Wait...he was there when you woke up this morning? I thought you usually kick them out. Even if your wasted you never once mentioned anyone staying...' JJ said curiously.

'Listen, I usually do. I dunno why he was still there...' Morgan said.

'Maybe you should ask yourself why he was still there. Maybe you wanted him to be. You guys did talk a while before you got drunk. Maybe you liked him...' JJ said.

Morgan thought about this for a minute. _There is no way I could like someone like this Reid kid. Wasn't he too young to be a doctor? I don't even remember our conversation so how can I like him? _He whispered a good bye to JJ as he thought some more, making his way back to his apartment. When he got there the door was locked, _guess the kid isn't here anymore. _He opened the door slowly. Everything was clean and neat, right down to the bed sheets, _I can't believe it he made my bed. _Morgan looked around and saw a note on the table addressed to him.

**Derek,**

**I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward this morning. I should have left last night, only you didn't ask me to so I thought it was okay to stay. I was going to sneak out before you woke up, but that didn't go as planned. I had a good time last night, so thanks... Once again sorry if I made you uncomfortable. **

**Spencer**

**P.s You probably shouldn't leave strangers in your house alone. Some of them aren't as honest as I am. Btw, you need more body wash. **

Morgan laughed, maybe he should actually try to get to know this Dr. Reid. He smiled shaking his head, grabbing his phone he flipped it open to make a call.

'Alright spill. What happened last night?' Anna asked.

'Nothing.' Reid said sadly, 'I just went home with a guy I probably shouldn't have.'

'Look. I want details doll. You are really sad and I don't like it. Please tell me Spencer. Your my best

friend and I'm worried about you.' Anna said.

'Fine. I don't know what happened. I've gone home with lots of guys. And not once have I ever stayed

over, why you might ask, because men don't like to have guys they pick up at bars in their house for more

than a night.' Reid started, 'Men want rough sex with strangers...hot, sweaty, thrown up against a wall...'

** . **

'One second,' Reid said answering his phone, 'Hello?'

Reid smiled for the first time all day.

'Uhm, you wanna have dinner? With me..? Sure 7 sounds great, okay I'll meet you at your place. Bye.'

'You were saying?' Anna laughed, 'Guess you will have another chance to...how did you put it...get

thrown up against the wall...?'

Reid laughed, 'I thought that is what he wanted. Only I guess not because I didn't even leave him my

number...'

'You wrote him a note, didn't you?' Anna asked.

'Yes...but it was just to tell him I was sorry...' Reid laughed, 'How did you know?'

'Your predictable. Besides I've known you since first grade. So, what are you gonna wear?'

Reid laughed as his friend pulled him into a store. _Today might actually be a good day_, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2: A Blowout

After Morgan hung up with Reid he decided to jump in a quick shower and run a few errands before seven. After his shower he went to the store, as he walked around he wondered if he should get Reid anything. He wasn't sure because he'd never done anything like this before. Morgan decided he need some help, he took his phone out of his bag and dialed JJ.

'JJ here..' she said into the phone.

'Hey, it's me. Listen, I need your help. What do you get someone if your gonna take them out on a date...?' Morgan sighed. _She is gonna give me so much shit. I can't believe I just called this a date. _

'Wait. You have a date?' JJ snorted, 'The Derek Morgan. The player. Who is crazy enough to date you?'

'J, first you suck.' Morgan laughed, 'Besides I'm not really that bad am I?'

'I guess not. So, details...who is it?'

'Dr. Reid.' Morgan sighed.

The phone went silent.

'J, you still there?' Morgan asked.

'Morgan look, you can be a great guy when you want to be, but take it from me a date with Dr. Reid is a bad idea. Last night I could tell he liked you. And playing with someone's feelings is a bad idea, even for you.' JJ sighed, 'All I'm saying is that he is a decent guy, one of my friends knows him and he doesn't deserve to have his feelings hurt.'

'J, look, I just want a date. One date. I think I might actually like him. I think you were right before. You said it seemed like we got along. What better way to get to know someone, right?' Morgan started, 'All I called for was to find out if I should get him anything. I mean we are both guys, so I don't really know how this works.'

'Well he did mention last night that he likes books...' JJ paused, 'Maybe you should go to Barnes & Noble, ya know pick out something that has some sort of meaning to you. I think he would enjoy it and besides it would be cute.'

'A book? That is all you have to offer me woman...' Morgan said.

'Just do it. Or you could be sappy and get him flowers, but I don't think he would enjoy that as much.' JJ laughed.

'Thanks.' Morgan said before hanging up.

Morgan didn't know if she was right about this book thing but he decided to try it. He drove to the nearest Barnes & Noble, he walked around for almost an hour trying to figure out what book to get. Morgan thought about it, a book that meant a lot to him..._Hmm who knew this would be so hard. _He walked around some more before deciding on a book that had a huge meaning behind it, for a lot of people. Morgan only hoped Reid would like the book as much as he did. He raced home, praying he would make it in time.

'Hi, I'm early.' Reid said smiling as Morgan got out of his car.

'It's okay. I just need to go in and change, if you want you can wait in the car. I will be out in a few minutes.' Morgan smiled kissing him on the cheek.

Reid turned a few shades of red and nodded. Morgan walked into the house to change his clothes. He tried to find a bag to put the book in, but couldn't find anything. _Damn I should have picked up one. Shit. Wait maybe if I put a bow on it. Yeah that would work..._

Morgan laughed at himself. Who would have thought Derek Morgan would be running around trying to make this night perfect for someone else other then himself. Morgan grabbed the book and ran out the door towards the car.

'By the way...you look..great.' Morgan smiled.

'Thanks.' Reid said.

'Okay, so I didn't want to show up empty handed so I got you something.' Morgan said.

'Really? You didn't have to..' he started, 'Rainbow Boys?...'

Reid opened the book to the inside cover, there written in black ink was a note from Morgan.

**Spencer,**

**This was one of my favorite books as a child, it means a lot to me. This was the first book I read that helped me explain all the feelings I was having, I hope you haven't read it because it would mean more to me if you haven't. This book has some great quotes and the author is amazing. I hope you give this book a chance, Pretty boy, just like I want you to give me a chance. I promise I won't let you down. **

**Derek **

'I've never read this...' Reid smiled.

'Good, it's a great read.' Morgan started, 'A little cliché but I'm sure you will love it.'

Morgan started the car and drove to a little restaurant downtown. It was a nice Italian place his sister told his about.

'This place is nice.' Reid mentioned.

'Yeah, my sister had suggested it to me a while ago but I never came here before this.' Morgan said.

'Derek Morgan?'

They both turned towards the mysterious voice.

'Yeah...do I know you?' Morgan asked.

'Oh you could have forgotten me...' the stranger said, 'Remember last week...at Nina's..'

Derek thought about this for a minute, _Oh shit. Nina's..damn, this must be the guy I took home. _

'I'm sorry I don't remember.' Morgan stated lightly.

'Oh well, it was a crazy night. You were pretty drunk.' the man said taking a step closer, 'Listen if you ever wanna get together again, here's my number.'

The man looked at Reid and smiled. Morgan knew he shouldn't take the number but he really didn't think he had a choice. The man winked at him and walked away. The waitress showed up and directed them to their seats.

'Friend of yours?' Reid asked.

'Uhm, I think I met him once.' Morgan mumbled.

'Right...' Reid said.

Reid picked up the menu and didn't make eye contact with Morgan. After a few minutes Morgan had enough of the silence.

'Look, do you wanna talk about it?' Morgan said.

'What is there to talk about? You know exactly who he is and you gave me the lame excuse that you met him once...' Reid stated venomously, 'I know what that is code for, so let's not pretend you guys are friends. You didn't have to lie.'

'Look, I didn't lie. I did meet him one time. Besides that was a few weeks ago. I don't want anything to do with him.' Morgan raised his voice a little.

'Lies. Again. You took his number..look I'm gonna go. I had a shitty time and I don't want this to continue. So, have a nice life...' Reid stated.

'Reid...Spencer.' Morgan yelled.

He ran after Reid, breathlessly catching up to him he stood in front of him.

'Okay, Pretty boy, what is really going on here?' Morgan asked, 'That blow up only has a little to do with that guy...what is the rest of it about?'

Reid sighed wiping a tears from his eyes.

Morgan stepped forward grabbing his face, 'Pretty boy, what's the matter?'

_Okay he is officially scaring me. What is going on here? Did I really fuck up this bad? _

'Look, I don't want to be hurt. I know guys like you, I mean look at you...' Reid chocked out, 'I'm not some guy you can use to get what you want. I'm vulnerable. I have feelings. I want something real..and if you don't want anything than maybe we should go our separate ways. It's better this happens now instead of later. I wouldn't be able to take that.'

Morgan was going to say something but Reid continued.

'I don't know how to explain this...but when I first saw you I had an instant connection. It's like we were meant to get together, at least that is the way I feel. I feel safe when I'm with you. I want to be with you, but if you can't or you don't wanna be with me than it's fine. I'll leave and never bother you ever again.' Reid finished.

Morgan thought about everything he said. He didn't know what to say back though, it was true he liked Spencer and he never felt this way for anyone else, but were his feelings enough?

'Say something damn it, you at least owe me that...' Reid said getting agitated.

Morgan closed the gap between them and pulled the young doctor closer. As their lip connected Morgan felt an immediate rush go through his body, right down to his groin. _Oh yeah, I've got it bad..._


	3. Chapter 3: A Secret

Morgan smiled to himself the next morning. Granted he did feel shitty for the way the date started but he was glad that it ended the way it did. Reid rolled over and looked at him, smiling.

'Good morning, Pretty-y Boy,' Morgan smiled and kissed him passionately.

'Morning..' Reid mumbled, 'Coffee?'

Morgan laughed, 'I'll go make us some.'

Morgan got up and walked to the kitchen when his phone rang. _SHIT. I forgot about court. _

'Spence, I forgot that I had to be in court today. I gotta run.' Morgan yelled, 'Make yourself at home.'

Morgan ran over to the bed and kissed Spencer's forehead.

'Bye.' Reid said frowning.

'I'll be back. Just don't leave.' Morgan grinned running his hands through the other man's hair.

Morgan drove like a maniac. He had ten missed calls from JJ. He would probably be in a lot of trouble once he got to the courtroom. After twenty minutes he finally pulled up to the courtroom and burst through the doors looking disheveled.

'Ah, Mr. Morgan. It's so great you could join us.' Judge Chandler said.

The prosecution snickered.

'Since, the defense was late. I moved for a recess.' Emily Prentiss stated.

'I have to agree. The defense doesn't seem ready for these proceedings. Mr. Morgan please approach the bench.'

Morgan walked up to Judge Chandler.

Chandler covered the mic and whispered, 'I want to see you and Ms. Jareau here at ten am tomorrow. Don't mess this up or this case will move on without you.'

'Yes sir.' Morgan stated, 'Sorry, sir.'

'This court will reconvene at ten am tomorrow morning.' Judge Chandler said.

Morgan walked back over to JJ, 'I'm sorry. I had a late night and I completely forgot.'

'So, Morgan are you actually going to show up tomorrow?' Prentiss asked.

Will La Montague walked over to where they were and smiled, 'Come on get off his back. Besides if he doesn't show up that will make it easier for us to win this case.'

JJ sighed and Morgan smiled.

'No offense, darling.' Will said looking at JJ.

'Yeah sure. Of course, because I'm not carrying this case right now or anything...' JJ stated and walked away.

'Come on J, I already told you...' Morgan said.

'Yeah, Yeah I know. Late night. I hope you and the young doctor are getting along...' JJ said maliciously.

'Oh young doctor. So, who is the new woman in your life?' Prentiss asked.

'Do you really expect me to tell you?' Morgan asked.

Morgan left her and Will completely curious. He drove home and he hoped Reid never left but when he got home he realized that sometimes hoping for something doesn't help. Reid left him another note.

**Derek,**

**I'm sorry. I had to pick up my niece. She had a doctor's appointment and my sister couldn't pick her up. I changed the sheets on your bed, they were a little..uh messy from last night. Call me later, if you want. **

**Spencer**

Derek smiled, _I could get use to notes every morning. _Derek dialed Spencer's number.

'Hi, home already?' Spencer said.

'I told you not to leave. We have unfinished business Dr. Reid.' Morgan smiled, 'I want you. Can you come back over?'

'I'm afraid not. Besides JJ called me and told me that I can't go over your house anymore until after your case..tomorrow.' Spencer sighed.

Morgan could hear a little girl in the background, 'Damn that woman. She is so evil. So, how old is your niece?'

'Seven.'

'Ah, and I didn't know you have a sister. What's her name?' Morgan asked.

'Penelope.'

'Oh, that's a nice name. Look, I really wanna see you. Maybe after you drop you niece off you can come over. You can't stay anyway, I gotta go to my mom's house for dinner tonight, so I can drop back at your place before I leave. Just make your sister drop you off here, I'd like to meet her.' Morgan said.

'I don't know..' Spencer replied, 'JJ said...'

'Who cares. Please..for me?' Morgan pouted even though he knew he looked ridiculous, 'Please, baby...I want you. I need you to suck my d...'

'Okay. I'll come over, just don't say another word!' Spencer laughed.

'Good..last night was really great by the way..' Morgan laughed, 'I kinda liked you taking charge.'

'Goodbye, I'll see you in like an hour.'

About an forty-five minutes later a black civic pulled up in front on Morgan's apartment.

'Wow, is he rich?..Go Spencer!' Penelope laughed.

'No, I don't think so. I mean I know he is a lawyer.'

'Hey. you made it...' Morgan smiled coming out in sweats and a black skin tight t-shirt.

Reid and Penelope's mouths hung open.

'S-something wrong?' Morgan asked.

Spencer slapped Penelope, 'No, nothing. Everything is perfectly fine.'

'Speak for yourself.'

'Derek Morgan, this is my sister..Penelope Garcia.' Spencer stated before giving Derek a once over.

'Nice to meet you. You didn't bring your daughter?'

'Oh, no she had a play date, so I left her with a friend.' Penelope said, 'So, I hear your a lawyer...?'

'Yeah I am. Being a lawyer sucks though, I'm your brother's profession is more interesting than mine.' Morgan said.

'Yeah well..I'll let you to get to it. Play nice boys.' Penelope laughed.

'Oh you know we will, mama.' Morgan smiled and waved goodbye.

Morgan grabbed Reid and carried him to the bedroom. He kissed him passionately and laid him down on the bed. Reid smiled while kissing him and Derek began nipping and kissing his neck. Reid let out a moan.

'God, you're so beautiful.' Morgan smiled down at him.

'No I'm not.'

'Yes. Yes you are.' Morgan leaned down and kissed him.

His hands drifted down the doctors back. Reid pulled away quickly.

'Something wrong?' Morgan asked.

Reid climbed off the bed and pushed Morgan down on his back and straddled him. Reid began unbuckling his pants.

'What was that thing you were saying earlier? You wanted me to suck what?'

Morgan moaned as Reid pulled down his pants and boxers.

'Oh, fuck baby. I want you to suck my big cock...' Morgan said breathlessly.

Reid grabbed his erection and began thrusting. Then he devoured Morgan's cock. Morgan sighed in ecstasy and grabbed the back of Reid's head.

'Fuck, oh yes..that feels so good.' Morgan mumbled.

Reid pulled away and smiled, then he sucked and licked Morgan harder and faster. Morgan couldn't help himself, he began shoving his cock deeper and deeper into Reid's throat. Reid panicked and pushed Morgan away.

'Don't.' Reid said.

'I'm sorry. Are you okay?' Morgan asked.

'No. I don't like it when I feel forced to do something.' Reid said shaking.

'I'm sorry. I won't do it again..come here.' Morgan sighed.

He pulled Reid into a hug that's when the tears came rolling in. Morgan shuffled around for his pants.

'Look I'm gonna go make us some coffee and then we are going to talk.' Morgan said.

When he returned Reid was sitting on the bed, looking out the window.

'Hey..' Morgan said.

'Hey...' Reid stated lowly.

'So, spill. What was that all about?' Morgan asked.

'Nothing...'

'Pretty boy?' Morgan said sitting next to him.

'Okay..look, when I was younger I was forced to do things that I didn't wanna do...'

'Like what? Sports...or making friends. Or dating girls..?' Morgan chuckled absently.

'I'm not talking about that. I meant stuff like...give blow jobs.' Reid said softly frowning.

'What? Who? No..' Morgan shook his head in disbelief.

'I was young when I went to high school and most of the jocks were secretly gay. They use to force me to do stuff, A lot of stuff. I never wanted to do any of it. I just wanted it to be over. They use to get really rough and when you did what you did, I had a flash back. I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologize Spencer. That is not something you have to say sorry for. I'm sorry that happened to you. I wanna make it better, I'm here for you. I wish I could take it away.' Morgan said.

'We both know you can't. But I'm fine. I've seen a therapist and everything. I'm okay, just no forceful stuff..okay?'

'Yes. I promise, No more.' Morgan stated, 'Come here and lay with me for a little while.'

Reid scurried over to Morgan and laid down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. Morgan laid still stroking his lover's hair. He kissed the top of Reid's head and pulled him closer. Reid sighed before his breathing became even. He nuzzled into the crook of Morgan's neck.

_Hey everyone! _

_I hope you like this chapter. I'll have more soon. I figured I'd update this story before the others. I've been soo busy with school and papers and such. But I will def try to do more writing. Thanks for reading and thank you for your continuing support, my lovelies! _

_xo SheMatthewAholic :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Guest

Morgan woke to his phone ringing.

"Hello?," he mumbled.

"Baby, your late for dinner. I thought you were going to be on time for this one? You know I need your help."

Morgan stretched and looked at Reid, _damn he looks so peaceful. _

"Sorry Mama, it seems like I'm late for everything today. I'll be there soon." Morgan stated.

He hung up the phone and smiled down at his lover. He didn't know what he was feeling but he knew it was what he usually felt. Morgan was going to wake the younger man up, however he thought he could use a little more sleep so he slipped out of the room quietly.

Morgan walked downstairs and pet Clooney on his way to the kitchen, there he called the only person he knew would listen.

"J, look I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now but I just want to say that I'm sorry and I kind of have a problem..." Morgan sighed.

"Okay, fine I'll bite...what's the problem?" JJ asked.

"I think I'm falling in love with Reid.."

"Wait as in your madly deeply in love with Dr. Spencer Reid?" JJ said, "Sorry Morgan but I don't see how that can be a problem..you really like him, huh?"

"Yeah I do. I just didn't realize how much. I mean..."

Morgan trailed off when Reid appeared in the doorway, "...yeah I think I can have that paperwork done for you by then..."

JJ laughed, "He is standing right there isn't he? How much do you think he heard...?"

Morgan signaled for him to sit down. "Hopefully not a lot. Alright JJ, I'll talk to you later."

"Oh one more thing, he wasn't suppose to go over there. Damn him. You better be in court tomorrow, mister."

"Yes mom I'll be there. Ten am sharp. See ya then." Morgan laughed hanging up.

Morgan was going to speak but it was Reid who spoke first, "I'm ready to go whenever you are. I didn't mean to sleep so long."

"It's okay, I guess I didn't really let you get that much sleep last night." Morgan said, "Come on Pretty boy I'll drive you home."

They both got into the car and Morgan began driving neither spoke until they stopped at a red light.

"So, what were you and JJ talking about?" Reid asked curiously.

"Oh nothing work stuff." Morgan mumbled.

"Ah, so...you didn't know how much what?"

"Huh?" Morgan replied.

Reid hesitantly said, "Well, when you were on the phone..you said that you didn't know how much and then you were gonna say I mean...but then you stopped. So what didn't you know and why didn't you know how much..?"

Morgan looked at him funny, "Okay doctor, what did you hear?"

"Nothing. I mean just that..." he said getting flustered, "why was it about me?"

Morgan watched him frown.

"No, well yes. But it wasn't bad I promise. I just told her I liked you and I didn't think I was gonna like, ya know like that. I mean most people wouldn't think you were my type. Hell I didn't think you were, but I'm glad I didn't let you leave cuz now I want more and there is nothing you can do about it." Morgan laughed.

"Wow, possessive much?" Reid giggled, "Don't worry I'm not tired of you..yet"

Reid laughed at the face Morgan made and stuck out his tongue in return. Reid lifted his head a little and looked around.

"Uh..Derek?"

"Yeah...?"

"This isn't the way to my house." Reid mumbled.

"I know that silly..I don't know the way to your house cuz you my fine doctor, you didn't tell me where you live." Morgan chuckled.

" So where are we and where are we going?" Reid asked,

"Well..that is a surprise."

The rest of the time they were quiet except for Morgan singing some of the slow jams that played on the radio. Eventually he grabbed Reid's hand and rested it in his lap. Before Reid knew it they pulled up in front of a tall apartment building full of windows. Morgan got out of the car and ran to Reid's side and opened the door for him. After shutting the door Morgan pulled Reid to him and kissed him passionately.

"Now are you going to tell me where we are?" Spencer asked as he pulled away.

"We're at my Mama's house."

Morgan smiled at Reid's expression and pulled the younger man up the stairs to where his family waited patiently for Morgan's arrival. _Yup, I am crazy about this man. And I can't stop smiling. My family is gonna love him. _Morgan kissed him one more time once they reached the top of the stairs.

"You'll be fine. Get outta that head of yours." Morgan whispered.


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting The Family

Morgan walked in to join his family grabbing Spencer's hand as he walk into the kitchen. All three women turned around.

"Hi, baby. We've been waiting for you.." Fran said and once she saw Reid she added, "Well now how is this?"

"This is Spencer Reid. Oh no..I'm sorry..Dr. Spencer Reid." Morgan answered proudly.

"Oh, a Doctor huh?" Des smiled, "Are you single?"

Fran laughed, "Darling, leave him. Why don't you take your friend into the living room and when I'm done heating up your dinner I'll call you back in. By the way, it's nice to meet you Spencer."

"You too ma'am." Spencer mumbled before Morgan dragged him into the living room.

After the pair left Sarah turned to her mother, "Are you really going to let him stay?"

"Baby, your brother is gay, when are you going to accept that?"

"When he stops pretending. Me and Des both know he likes women..I don't understand why he is going against nature. He does realize being gay is a sin right...? I mean really tell her Des."

"Speak for yourself sis. I think it's great. And that Dr. Reid is pretty adorable." Des stated.

"Look, Sarah please, let's just get through tonight."

"Fine Ma, but I'm not going to pretend I like him..." Sarah said dropping a dish into the sink.

"Sarah, I am really tired of this. We have had this conversation, you know your brother can't change the way he was born so stop acting like a five year old."

Fran went to her bedroom to clear her head.

Des looked at her sister, "Why can't you just accept the way things are?"

Des walked away to go after her mother, leaving Sarah standing there feeling bad. The only thing no one seemed to realize was that Spencer had been standing in the doorway.

"Hi.." he said timidly.

Sarah turned around and looked at him for a moment, "Hi.."

"Hey Pretty boy.."Morgan said coming in grabbing an apple outta the bowl on the table, "Sarah, where's mom?"

"Uh, she went to find something..I think she wanted to show you some old photos she found the other day when she was cleaning things outta her room..." Sarah said thinking fast.

Reid's stomach was in knots. He didn't want to stay in the house much longer. He just wanted to get away quick, it had been a while since he had to deal with a homophobe. He couldn't understand how she couldn't accept Derek, he is so wonderful. He thought for a little while longer before he realized that maybe she just didn't like him.

"Your quiet, baby what's the matter?" Derek asked.

Sarah looked at Derek funny at the mention of the pet name. One thing she knew about her brother whether he was dating a male or female, he never, ever used pet names.

"Uh, I'm just not feeling well. Look, I think I'm gonna go..I just I'm not feeling good. And I don't want to ruin your night with your family. I'm gonna catch a cab and just call it a night." Spencer rambled.

"Whoa, are you alright? If you need me to I'm sure I can take you home, I don't think my mom would mind Pretty boy..." Morgan stated calmly kissing his forehead and pulling him close.

"No, no I'm alright. I'll go back to your place even..so I'll see you when you get home. I'm gonna call a cab." Spencer said.

Morgan walked out to wait for the cab with Spencer, it came quickly and Morgan re-entered the house a few minutes later. Desiree came back into the kitchen at the same time as Derek.

"Where is Spencer?" she asked.

"Oh, he wasn't feeling good so he went home..I think I'm just gonna eat and chill for like an hour. I'm kinda worried about him. It came on really fast..I just hope he isn't getting sick, poor baby. Where is mom?" Derek asked.

Instead of answering Derek's question she walked over to Sarah, "What did you do?"

"Nothing..." Sarah said confused.

"Oh, come off it..you and I both know you're not innocent. What did you do, give Spencer the same speech you just gave me and mom?" Des yelled.

"No..h-he..he was standing in the doorway. I didn't know he was there."

"Wait...what is this about?" Derek asked.

Des looked at him and frowned, "Why don't you ask you sister? I mean after all she hates the fact that you date men! She thinks it's unnatural!"

"Whoa.." Derek looked at Sarah appalled, "What did you say to him? I can't believe this..."

"Derek I didn't..."

"Didn't what? Hurt his feelings? Make him think that my family doesn't accept me? I mean Sarah what did you really think that was going to accomplish? I gotta go." Derek grabbed his jacket.

"Derek..please just listen.."

"No, tell mom I had to go because Spencer was sick." Derek said.

He walked over to Des and kissed her on the check, then left his mother's house. He couldn't believe his sister did that. He rushed home so he could be with the man he knew he was falling in love with.

"Hey baby." Derek smiled at him laying down next to him after he undressed.

"Hi, why are you home so early?" Reid asked.

"Long story. Listen, you know I care about you right?"

"Yeah I know." Reid smiled, "Let's go to sleep after all you have an early day tomorrow. I already set your alarm."

Derek chuckled, "Oh, Pretty Boy.."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, Morgan forgot all about his sister's remarks as he drifted off into a deep sleep. The next morning he woke up to his alarm. Reid rolled over mumbling. Morgan kissed the top of his head as he climbed out of bed to shower. After he was all ready Morgan climbed into the bed and kissed Spencer.

"Baby, I'm going to work now...I'll see you when I get back"

"Mmkay, love you.." Reid mumbled.

Morgan smiled at the words, he knew Reid just subconsciously let them slip but he sensed everything was changing between them for the better. He locked up and made his way to the courthouse. About an hour or so later someone knocked on Morgan's door. Spencer didn't want to get out of bed so he yelled, "Go Away." He was going to say it again until he realized he wasn't in his own bed.

He climbed out of the bed and wobbled towards the door putting on his glasses. He regretted not yelling 'Go Away' a second time. Sarah looked at him and half smiled.

"Sorry. I forgot I wasn't home. Normally I like my sleep." Reid frowned, "Derek's not here."

"Oh, I know. I came to see you. I bought these muffins at the bakery around on the corner. Can I come in? I came to see you anyway, I figured Derek wouldn't be home." Sarah smiled.

Reid hesitated but finally he let her in. He followed her to the kitchen and watched her make a pot of coffee. She pulled out two mugs from the cabinet, so he figured she was staying.

"So, I wanted to apologize for last night...I was out of line and I really should have made it clearer that the whole gay thing isn't about you.."

"Oh I get that. I kinda figured that out on my own." Reid stated.

She filled the mugs and grabbed the muffins then sat down across from him.

"Look, this is my way of saying I'm sorry. I just want Derek to be happy and at first I didn't think any man could make him happy..not like a woman can, ya know what I'm saying. But look Spencer last night when he called you 'baby' and 'Pretty Boy' I knew he was happy and that he cares a lot about you. My brother had never used pet names for anyone, but with you it's different." Sarah finished her speech.

"Well thanks.." Reid started, "I'm sure it wasn't an easy thing meeting me last night. I honestly had no idea he was planning that. I was so nervous I thought I was going to puke."

Sarah and Reid chuckled in unison and smiled at each other, maybe he isn't so bad after all Sarah thought.


	6. Chapter 6: A Doctor Visit

Derek opened his door to hear laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Spencer..?" Derek called.

He made his way to the kitchen to see his sister sitting with his lover.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Sarah, "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

"Babe, she brought muffins and we have been talking. Come sit down, I'll get you some coffee.." Spencer smiled walking over and kissing his lover's lips.

Morgan walked over to the table and sat down next to Sarah. She smiled at him.

"I want to apologize Derek. I was out of line and I know that you care about Spencer. I'm gonna leave you to alone, but I wanna see both of you at mom's this Sunday." Sarah smiled getting up and hugging him.

Before leaving she walked up to Spencer, she kissed him on the cheek and gave him a big hug. Derek watched her leave, "What happened today?"

Spencer laughed, "Nothing babe, she just came over and apologized and oh my did you try her muffins? They are amazing."

"Well I'm glad. She was wrong yesterday." Morgan stated getting up and pulling the younger man to him, "So, baby I got out of work early so now I can hang out with you more."

"Oh, no..Derek I gotta go to the office today. I have a few patients." Spencer frowned.

"Don't worry Pretty boy. Not a big deal. I'll do a little cleaning and then I'll pick you up from the office later." Derek smiled kissing him.

"Okay, sounds good. I gotta run. You coffee is on the counter." Spencer smiled giving him a peck before leaving.

**Spencer's POV **

"Hey doc, what's going on?" Emily smiled, "I'm here for my check up."

Spencer smiled.

"Okay, so how are things at the office?" he asked.

"Oh they are good. Got a new case a few days ago. I think Will is more excited than I am." Emily laughed, "How bout you? Anything new in your life?"

"Not really. I mean I'm seeing someone but other than that." Spencer smiled.

"When were you gonna tell me? Come on, Spence you have been my doctor for years. I thought we were closer than that." Emily said.

"I just did." he laughed, "Besides its new and I don't wanna ruin things.."

"Well, I'm glad doc. You deserve it. What's her name?" Emily asked.

"Well, it's not a she." Spencer smiled, "Open your mouth, gotta get your temperature."

"Oh, well what's his name than?" she laughed opening wide.

"Derek." he sighed.

The thermometer beeped and Emily looked at him strangely.

"Wait, did you say Derek?"

"Yeah." Spencer smiled, "Do you know him? He is an attorney so it's possible."

"No, actually I can't say that I do..I mean I don't think so." Emily smiled, "Oh, wait...Derek Morgan?"

"Yeah that would be him."

"Very nice, doc. You sure know how to pick 'em." Emily winked.

Spencer ignored her wink, "Alright, well Emily everything looks to be fine. I'll have a full report for you soon."

"Thanks you're the best." Emily laughed, "Have fun with your new boy toy!"

Spencer smiled, "I will."

Emily left thinking that this appointment was probably the best thing that ever happened to her. Now she had another thing to bust Morgan's balls about.


End file.
